NYPD Blue
by aliqueen16
Summary: Sequel to Harvard Hit List. Read it first. Mason's journey to being a cop and his friendship with the Reagan's, particularly Jamie. Will things turn out well for this rookie on the streets? At the Academy? Is he safe now with Sydney and Kyle locked up?
1. Chapter 1

**Mason's pov**

As soon as that confession left my lips, they all stared at me, in shock; because I had talked to Frank and Henry in such a stealthy manner that they had not suspected my true intent was to join the police force. Jamie was the first to speak

"Wow, Mase. That's honorable! But are you sure? Even after what you went through?"

I nodded, replying

"ESPECIALLY because I went through. I saw up close and personal what you deal with; who you keep away from the citizens. The danger, the sacrifice... I want to make a difference, make my mark on the streets of New York. Melody approves as well."

 **Jamie's pov**

That's one difference between Mase's wife and Sydney when she was still sane and we were together. Mel supported Mason's dreams and aspirations, and he wanted to do good in this city. I smiled

"That is great, Mason. I'll help you prep for the Academy and help you through it. And then, who knows? Maybe we'll even get to work together on the streets!"

That thought made both of us happy, and I truly was beyond excited for my best friend in this new chapter of his life. Putting on NYPD blue. It was one of the best things to ever happen in my life, I hope his dream would reflect the same feeling in his life.

A few days later, Melody arrived in the Big Apple; having been moved by her tech company; with all her belongings being shipped to the house she would be living in with her family, all expenses paid by the company. Sweet deal, to be honest. On either side of her, she had one child by the hand, and one bun in the oven. Her oldest son was Logan, 3 years old; then 2 year old Chloe. They still did not know how many babies she was carrying or genders. Sometimes seeing their family made me wish I was the father and husband of a family of my own; but then I think rationally and remember everything happens in its own time, and I will fulfill my dream when the time is right.

 **Mason's pov**

The Reagan's kindly helped us get settled in and unpacked; then Jamie announced it was time he started prepping me for what was in store for my future in the Academy.

"This will be tough, Mase. They'll wear you out, stretch you thin, turn your way of thinking as a lawyer inside out and all around... But it will be worth it. Every time."

I nodded, letting the words sink in. I knew he was right. He then began to help me study, and I knew I was in for the hardest, but one of the best times of my life. I just hope I will be able to pass with flying clors and graduate, so I can start helping this city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mason's pov**

Jamie was not kidding when he said the Academy would be hard. Thanks to his help, I had passed the written and oral tests; now only leaving physical aptitude tests; which he was also helping me with. One thing I knew for sure. This was my true calling. After weeks and weeks of prep for the aptitude tests, I passed with flying colors, causing my Sergeant, Sgt. Renzulli, to chuckle

"What is it with Harvard Law graduates becoming cops? Is it a new trend or something? Plus the two I've had; you and Reagan; are both amazing!"

Blushing and smiling, I replied

"Thank you, Sarge. After being saved from a kidnapping and murder attempt, I realized this was what I should be doing."

He smiled, nodding; and then announced

"I have a surprise. Jamie's gonna be riding with you during tours."

Yes! This was going to be great!

Or so I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mason's pov**

We had been on patrol for about two hours when it all went down. It all went down so fast I'm surprised I remember everything. Then again, it's hard to unsee. Jamie was helping this girl get away from her bad boyfriend; when this person in fancy white gloves and a baby mask ran by, sprinted actually; and shot him. And not just on the chest, where the vest had him covered. The person knew what they were doing. Jamie was on the ground and the perp ran off, unidentifiable. I got my radio

"This is 12- David requesting a bus. 10-13. 33rd and Broadway. Put a rush on it, my partner was shot in other locations than the vest. He's losing a lot of blood!"

I could hear the sirens blaring as multiple vehicles and people started to come towards where we were, but my sole focus was Jamie. I urged him to stay with me

"You can sleep later. Keep your eyes open!"

I was nearing tears as I was begging my best friend to stay with me, his pulse getting steadily weaker. I could NOT lose Jamie. And neither could the Reagans. They could not survive going through this again. I hoped and prayed they would not have to.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long, thanks for all the support. Sadly, I was stalked by WB for a long time... you guessed it, Writer's Block; that evil creature. What I loved about writing Harvard's Hit List; the first story written for this trilogy, but second chronologically, was that a lot of ideas came from inspirations from comments; making the story interactive, more awesome and written quicker. So, if you have any ideas for any of my stories; comment away! 1 Comment = 1 punch in Writer's Block's gut!)**

 **Mason's pov**

The EMTs got there as fast as they could, but by then, Jamie was already non-responsive; having bled a lot despite the pressure I kept frantically applying to the wound. He was rushed to the nearest hospital, and I could not get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach to go down. I followed the bus that had Jamie in it; while notifying Comissioner Reagan and the rest of the family to meet us there at the hospital.

I was sitting in the hard plastic chairs with baited breath when Danny came over with his partner, Detective Maria Baez. Still uneasy and worried about Jamie, I all but mumbled

"Hi."

Danny, who was a big brother by proxy to me, hugged me; knowing both of us could benefit from the gesture

"Hey, Mase. Jamie is going to make it, alright? He's stubborn and tough. Meanwhile, Baez and I caught the case; so, is there anything you remember? Anything at all?"

I exhaled, remembering everything. Sadly, they would not have that much to go on. I finally managed to reply

" It was really random, out of nowhere; there was no way we could have seen or sensed it coming. The person never spoke, I will not be able to identify by voice; the perp wore gloves, so; no prints... And the shooter wore a mask. Not a ski or scuba mask, not a medical mask... a baby mask. Shot Jamie with a .9 millimeter and took off. I'm sorry that's all I can give you. The shooter was smart. Scary smart."

Completely unexpectedly, Danny smiled a bit

"Scary smart and calculative, huh? Sounds just like an old friend of ours..."

I almost choked on pure air

"You think the shooter is...?" my voice trailed off, not that Danny needed me to finish the sentence.

The detective shrugged

" Fits our friend's M.O., worth checking out."

I nodded, still dumbstruck. This was not looking good. And just when I thought things could not get any worse; Jamie's doctor came over to us; a somber look framing the lower part of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mason's pov**

We all looked at the doctor's somber face, terrified. Frank was the first to speak

"How is he?"

"We had to put him in a medically induced coma; his body was reacting negatively to the blood loss, as to be expected; but we could not anticipate he would need to be put into a coma. The bullet had some sort of substance in it; I bagged the evidence without contaminating it."

Danny took the bag, unable to look at the fragments of the bullet that almost claimed the life of yet another Reagan brother

"Thank you."

The Reagan's and I asked the next question in one voice

"When will he wake up or be woken up?"

The doctor sighed

"Depends on Jamie. Now it is a waiting game."

The Reagan's were not known for being patient, and I was no better. I turned to Danny

"I'm going to find Kyle and Sydney, and whoever is helping them. No cops or guards reported missing or escaped prisoners, so there could be a mole. Back me up?"

He nodded

"You bet. And that quick mind of yours was made for the academy, not a courtroom, you're a great cop."

Circumstances aside, the praise from the eldest Reagan sibling gave me a sense of pride and approval as we set off to find the always seemed to be one step ahead.


End file.
